When writing is fashioned on a substrate such as a sheet of paper resting upon other pages or substrates, the indentations or impressions produced are typically transferred to those pages or substrates below. That is, when a person writes on a paper sitting atop other papers such as in the case of a notebook with many pages or a stack of sheets, an impression is typically left on the next page or sheet, which then possesses a colorless impression of the writing (e.g., text, numbers, sketches, etc.), which in some situations offers valuable information, particularly when the original document is lost or unavailable.
With naked eyes it is difficult to read the content of the substrate or paper having the usually colorless impression. Such impression evidence can include any markings produced when one object comes into contact with another, leaving behind some kind of indentation or print. Reading or discerning the impression is a very time consuming process and takes a great deal of time and effort from a user.
The ability to quickly and accurately evaluate and determine impressions is particularly valuable in the field of forensics. In the forensics field, forensic document examiners can peer into the visible and invisible marks on a document to extract an abundance of details that may verify authenticity or provide additional information crucial to the investigation.